Shikon No Tama High
by xshani-chanx
Summary: This is a fanfic that shows all the Inuyasha character's lives in the modern day world. Lots of drama, romance, and comedy. It features four couple parings: Inuyasha and Kagome, Miroku and Sango, Ayame and Kouga, Rin and Kohaku. Please check it out


Check out some art for this fanfic on my page ( link at bottom)

Chapter 1, Orientation Day

Early in the morning in Okinawa, Japan, it was finally the end of summer vacation. That meant that today all students shall return to school and go to orientation, but one girl wakes up finding out she is late for school. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. Kagome is 15 years old, a sophomore in high school. She had long raven hair that only reached her mid back. She always wore her hair out with her long bangs that curled slightly above her eyelids. Her hair was not thin, but full. She is also 5'5 and has these chocolate colored eyes that are dark, but not too dark. She lives with her family at their shrine. In her family are her mother, her grandpa, and her brother Souta. Recently her cousins Kikyo and Kaede Nakamura moved from Hokkaido to Kagome's hometown because of their parents' new jobs. That means they are now going to attend the same school Kagome's in, Shikon No Tama High.

Kagome's cat, Buyo licks her causing her to fidget a little. She gets up slowly and looks at the clock . It read 7:30 am. She then jumped up and grabbed the clock looking at it hysterically. She realizes that if she doesn't get up now she will be late for the first day

"Oh No I'm late for school orientation Gods, why didn't mom wake me up? Oh wait that reminds me of something she said... "

-Yesterday-

Yelling from the door in her daughter's bedroom, Ms. Higurashi tries to get her daughter's attention.

"Kagome, don't forget to set your alarm clock because remember that I'm going to a meeting tomorrow morning at work."

Now, Kagome was on the phone with her best friend Sango Kimida that day so her mother's yelling was quite futile...

"Yeah yeah, sure mom. Anyway, so Sango, he was like, 'You don't look any different to me'. I was so furious, especially after I just bought a new bathing suit just to get a reaction from him, but I get nothing. I swear sometimes I just think Inuyasha is such retard."

"Mrs. Higurashi talks sarcastically to her daughter, Kagome, did you hear what I said?"

Kagome speaks in a non-caring tone ",Yes, mom I won't forget." She speaks back to Sango," Yeah, I'm back Sango...""

-End of Flash Back-

Kagome face palmed and sarcastically, "Oh yeah, I totally forgot. Greeeaaat "

Kagome takes a quick shower and puts on her uniform quickly. She put on a typical green and white sailor uniform shirt that is fit on unlike normal sailor uniforms. The shirt has green buttons and can be worn tucked out. It looked kind of like a dress shirt that is green and white. She then fastens her red ribbon tie onto the shirt, puts on her green pleated skirt, slides on her white fit on knee socks, and lastly her brown leather dress shoes. Finally dressed, Kagome runs down to leave her house.

"Crap, there's no way I'm gonna make it. Come on, where is Inuyasha when I need him ? ""

She turns out the door to find out Inuyasha was waiting there for her. Inuyasha Taisho was sitting on the patio, with his elbow on his knee supporting his head while staring into space. The guy was very tall, 5'11 to be exact. That meant Kagome only met his shoulder. He also was quite attractive with his piercing gold eyes that were as bright as the sun. His hair was a light silver that lengthened a little below his back. He wore his hair out with wild bangs that hung below his eyes in some parts and others just above his eyes. Inuyasha wasn't any ordinary human, he was a half dog demon. With his white dog ears to complete his look, he looked pretty good. He was wearing the boy uniform for Shikon No Tama High. It was a white dress blouse with green buttons, that he wore tucked out with one button open. With that he wore a red tie and black dress slacks. His brown leather belt and dress shoes completed the uniform. Kagome blushes at how cool he looks but snaps out of it. He turns to her and grins slyly.

Inuyasha starts to speak, "So, I heard you needed me. Kagome blushes and speaks in a defending voice, I didn't say that Oh and by the way, why didn't you wake me since you were here all this time "

Inuyasha reluctantly speaks, " Well, the last time I woke ya up, you were in a bitchy mood... I remember you almost shot me with your bow for wakin' ya up But seriously, who the HELL carries around real arrows ? Gods, that was dangerous Kagome!"

Kagome speaks in a cheerful sarcastic voice and smile, "Oh yeah, sorry bout that, really I mean it Oh and I carry bows cause I'm in the archery club."

"Yeah whatever," Inuyasha sighed.

"Anyway, you do know our school orientation starts in like 10 minutes . We're gonna be late since it takes 30 minutes to get there" , Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha says arrogantly, " Kagome, remember, I'm a HALF DEMON? Ya know we are 10 times as fast as you slow humans are. Come on, climb on my back. We'll make it in time with MY help. "  
Kagome climbs on Inuyasha's back and then knocks him in the head.

Inuyasha angrily, Hey What the hell was that for ?

Kagome sighed, Well sometimes you can be too egotistical Inuyasha. Inuyasha rolls his eyes, Pssh, What ever.

Inuyasha jumps up to the nearest roof and jumps from building to building really fast towards the school. While doing this, Kagome dazes and starts thinking to herself.

'Inuyasha feels so warm,' Kagome blushed. 'Wait I need to stop thinking about these type of things Inuyasha and I have been best friends since childhood. Its been almost 10 years since I first met him and I don't want to ruin that friendship. We've always been helping each other out through ups and downs especially after his mom died. All he has is me and his big brother Sesshomaru. I started to fall in love with Inuyasha but does he love me back? After that tough breakup he had with my cousin, he's been distant for a while but it looks like he's back to normal. I thought they loved each other, but then why did they broke up. Not that I'm sad they did but...'

Inuyasha, "Yo Kagome, we're a mile away, I can see the school."

Kagome looks at her watch, "Inuyasha, we have 3 minutes "

"Okay, I'll speed up a bit."

They arrive at the school yard exactly on time before the gate doors. They go in and find out that the principal is late herself. She was stuck in traffic because of a car accident that resulted in an tanker spill. The students in the meantime check in and wait in either the cafeteria or the gym. Both go and look for a seat and then they go look for their friends. Inuyasha goes to cafeteria to grab something to bite. It not a coincidence that his guy buds were there eating there since he thought they were such fat asses. Unlike him, who went to the cafeteria in the morning only if he skipped breakfast, his friends would go there for unnecessary junk food. They sat at a table that was close to the wall that was shared by the cafeteria and the gymnasium.

Sitting there were Miroku Takahashii, Kouga Sasaki, and Kohaku Kimida. Miroku is Inuyasha's best friend. He had black hair and violet eyes. Regardless of his short hair, he still wore it in a down ponytail. He is also 6 feet tall. The way he wore his uniform was with a red tie and his shirt was neatly tucked in. Miroku was always the neat type looking guy in the bunch. Even though he is extremely flirtatious and perverted, he is very studious and was student council president last year. He is also in the campus ministry club since his whole family comes from a generation of monks and priestesses. He doesn't have a girlfriend but he is seeking out for one.

Kouga is completely the opposite of Miroku. He is 5'11 and is a wolf demon. Kouga has auburn hair that goes to the end of his back when let out. He wears it in a ponytail all the time. He has eyes that are a baby blue color. He wears his uniform sloppily with his green tie untied and his shirt buttoned down 2 buttons tucked out. He wears a t shirt with it. His appearance is like a delinquent. He IS the leader of the wolf demons, south of Japan. Kouga's girlfriend is Ayame Suzuki. She is the leader of the Northern wolf demons. Even though it was very unlikely for a female to be leader, she gained it from, one being the only heir, and two, because of her strong willed heart and her admired aggressive leadership. It appears she was suitable to begin with. Kouga didn't use to like her, but after hanging out more and more they eventually went out. They've been going out for only a year.

Lastly, Kohaku is 5'7 , has brown eyes, and has brown hair that reaches his shoulders. He wears his hair in a ponytail also. He wears his shirt tucked out like Inuyasha and a green tie also. He is a demon slayer and also the son of the leader of the Demon Slayers in Japan. Together with his sister Sango, who mastered the art in demon slaying, help the government to get rid of demon criminals.

Okay back to the meeting of Inuyasha and his friends...

Miroku with his mouth full of potato chips, "Inuyasha, your lucky the principal is late or else your ass would've been in some serious shit. "  
Inuyasha relieved, "Yea I know. Kagome would have killed me for real this time if I got her late. "

Kouga mockingly, "That would've been one hell of a sight"

Shut up Wolf Shit ', "Inuyasha yelled."

Kouga stands from the table and growls, "What You wanna fight now you dog fuck!"

Kohaku tries to relinquish the argument, "Guys stop, school didn't even star yet and you idiots are fighting now. Gods, seriously? "

Miroku barges in, "Yeah listen to Kohaku, he's got a point."

Out of contempt, Inuyasha started walking towards Kohaku and grabbs his shirt.

He teases, "Oh so now you're some kind of freakin Saint Oh please, you know you wanna fight with that Souta kid all the time but your just too nice. Ya know, I was talkin to Souta at Kagome's the other day and he told me that Rin kissed him. He was like, 'her lips were so soft '. You do know that you have no chance against him for Rin if your just gonna be a dumbass brat and not take initiative Just give up on her ya wimp."

Kohaku then and there lost it, and quickly took out his demon slayer scythe and scratched Inuyasha's face so fast that no one saw it happen. Inuyasha's smile turned into an sarcastic chuckle. He puts a hand on his sword sheath.

"hahaha All right, NOW YOU'VE PISSED ME OFF TETSAIGA "

Miroku yells trying to convince them, "Stop it you dumbasses You can get dark detention from this "

It was too late, their actions were now controlled by anger and nothing can stop them...

Kouga asks, " Hey, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turns, "WHAT!"

He was kicked to the other side of the cafeteria.

Kouga speaks, "That's for callin me a piece of shit, you ass"

Inuyasha gets up, "That's it Wind Scar!"

Kouga is then sent flying to the wall almost breaking it.

Meanwhile on Kagome's side

Kagome finds her friends in the gymnasium sitting there talking to each other. There, sat Sango Kimida, Ayame Suzuki, and Rin Akuma. They are all wearing the same uniform with same color tie but Sango and Ayame are wearing above knee socks. Sango is Kagome's best friend. She had dark brown hair that past her back. She kept her hair in a low slack ponytail and had bangs that were trimmed perfectly to the top of her brown eyes. Sango wore little make up which was magenta eyeshadow. She was 5'7. Rin Akuma was 5'4 and had black long hair. She wore her hair out but with a small part in a ponytail on the left side of her head. She had bangs that were trimmed and reached her eyelids. RIn is the adoptive daughter of Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru Taisho. The thing that happened to her real family was that her whole town was destroyed by a bunch of wolf demons. Rin was the only one that was found not pieces, but with her throat slit. When Sesshomaru found her, he used his sword Tenseiga to revive her. Since she had no home he decided to take her in as his own daughter ever since. In middle school she became best friends with a female wolf demon named Ayame. Sesshomaru didn't like her at first, but knew as long as she protects Rin then he doesn't mind their friendship. He is still cautious though. Ayame is a wolf demon that is 5'5. She has red hair that she wore in two even high pigtails. Her bangs hung over her emerald eyes. She dates Kouga and is heir to the Northern Wolves tribe.

End of description

All 3 girls hug their friend and greet her,

Rin, "Hey Kagome we missed you "

Sango sighed in a relief, "Kagome, I was wondering if something happened."

Kagome, " I'm so sorry ,guys but I forgot to set my alarm clock. "

Ayame, "Yeah I figured it was that. So, how did you get here on time? "

Kagome blushed, " Oh I had a lift "

Ayame gave her an query look, "Really a lift or maybe a certain dog demon carried you here? It's the only way you would have gotten here in 10 minutes."

Kagome's face get even redder then they were before, " Well, yeah he carried me.

Rin spazzes, " Aww Kagome that's so CUTE."

Ayame, " Bet you loved every moment if it"

Sango, "So does he know yet?"

Kagome turns away, "Knows what?"

Ayame, "That you LIKE him duh"

Kagome, "No Why would I tell him!"

Rin, " Maybe you should write a love note and slip it in his locker."

Kagome yells, "No that's just crazy!"

Sango, "I think they're right though Kagome ."

Kagome looks down, "Sango you too?"

Sango, "Inuyasha seems like the type of guy who is just clueless of girls. He needs some sort of hints. You should make the card anonymous and then play it cool like its not you. You know, keep him asking."

Ayame, "I still can't believe you like that type of guy."

Kagome smiles, " Please, you should be talking. Kouga is just as stupid."

Rin, "But unlike Inuyasha Kouga is mature. He knows who he likes and is willing to show his love and that's why he is smarter than Inuyasha.

Ayame talks as if superior, "Yep, you got that right and that's why I'm with him."

Kagome, Yeah whatever she thinks, 'I wonder if she remembers he use to like me in my middle school. Oh well, better not bring that up...'

Sango, "So what about you Rin? Which do you like Souta or my brother? Its okay, I won't tell and oh that rumor. Is it true you kissed Souta? "

Kagome, " Wait, you kissed my brother ..."

Rin blushes, "Uh long story, its..."

The wall then smashes and the girls see a crowd of guys surrounding something. The girls move closer to see it was a fight with Inuyasha, Kouga, and Kohaku

They say in unison, "Oh My GOD..."

-Boys-  
Inuyasha, "IRON RIEVER SOUL STEALER"

He hits Kohaku but he dodges. Kohaku throws his blade at Kouga and misses. Kouga charges at Inuyasha with his claw weapon, he misses too.

Miroku, "Give it up you three before the principal comes."

Miroku's words were ignored yet again.

-Everybody-

Sango in panic, " Why are they fighting Miroku ? "

Miroku face palms, "Its really something stupid really. Kouga was messing with Inuyasha again about Kagome, and Inuyasha cursed him out. Your brother then tried to stop them, but was insulted by Inuyasha.

Sango, "What! No Way my brother would get mad over something Inu said "

Miroku looked down, "Well... it was about the Rin rumor."

Inuyasha was telling Kohaku part of story, but didn't get to finish.

Sango, "Great Inuyasha and his big ass mouth. Can't he stay quiet for a second ?"

Kagome, Ayame and Rin yell at them to stop but the crowd is way to loud.

Someone walks into the school seconds later. The principal, AND THE FOUNDER OF THE SCHOOL, Priestess Midoriko Tama. Already pissed of from being in traffic for an hour, she shoots 3 priestess arrows at the boys, pinning them to the wall. Luckily, she had perfected spirit arrows or else the boys could have been purified by accident. The boys' eyes grow big in shock. So did the rest of the school. No one has ever seen the Midoriko in combat before. She was always a nice lady who was against fighting but for her to use sacred arrows, she must be terribly angry.

Midoriko impatiently, "Today is the FIRST day back in school and you boys are fighting! Over what! It better be GOOD if you destroyed the whole cafeteria over it!

Inuyasha looked up with pride, " I started it"

Kagome thinks, 'Inuyasha...'

Midoriko, "WHY DID YOU DO IT "

Inuyasha was terrified to tell her because of how stupid it was. It just would have set her on fire.

Kohaku speaks, "I hit him first because he taunted me."

Everyone looks at Kohaku in awe knowing it was kind of true.

Midoriko confused and unconvinced says, "Still not good enough of an excuse, all 3 of you have Dark Detention for a week after school!

Everyone is startled. Dark Detention was worse than a regular detention. It was with Naraku, that creepy malicious half demon. When you go in its like hell on earth. He loves to torture the kids of their worse nightmares. A few demons come back fine but humans remained traumatize for life after staying there.

Rin thinks, 'I wonder if Kohaku is okay, I should go talk to him after orientation.'

An Hour Later...

Principal Midoriko speaks, "Have a great year at Shikon No Tama High Your class lists are in the hallway. Please go check for your home rooms especially."

Kagome goes in the hallway and is first to read the lists, Lets see, me and Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha are in 3-F and Ayame, Rin, Kohaku, and Kouga in 2-G.

The numbers in front of each letter determines the person's year while the letter is just there... Anyway, so that means Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango are Juniors while Rin, Kohaku, and Ayame are sophomores. Kouga is a junior also, but because he failed some classes last year, he has to repeat that year's classes he failed.  
Sango, "SO, Inuyasha's in our home room, wait look here 23. Kikyo Nakamura"

Kagome frowns. Ayame pats her pack, "Don't worry, if she tries to steal your man, we'll teach her somethin!" Rin joins in, "Yeah, I'll get father to help us. He never liked her anyway".

Sango looks unrealistic, " I don't think we should include Sesshomaru, I'm sure he'll go way too far. "  
"No, dad's changed!"  
"Well Inuyasha told me he almost poisoned stray cats, but maybe it's a dog thing."

Rin pouted, " He's lyyyying!"  
Ayame , "Okay, okay calm down."

Sango points to the other end of the hallway,

"Here comes the guys."

Inuyasha, Kouga, Kohaku, and Miroku walk down the hallway casually as if nothing happened. There appeared to be no scratches on them, even Inuyasha's scratch healed quickly. The girls say hi to them and Ayame kisses Kouga.

Ayame speaks annoyed to Kouga, "So another immature fight with Inu about calling names right?"  
"So what if it was?'

" Kouga, seriously you just got assigned to Dark Detention. I'm just worried bout you. "

Kouga arrogantly, "I don't need your pity. If you think Dark Detention will kill me then you got one thing coming Yame."  
Ayame looks at him with disdain "You're such an ass. Drop dead!"

She walks away angry.

Kouga looks away subbornly and acts like he doesn't care. "Hmph "

Miroku walks toward Sango, " Sango, wanna go grab a bite? "  
"Uh sure lets g g ahh "

She feels a hand slide to her butt. She then slaps the guy on his face leaving a red hand mark.

Sango angrily, "On second thought FORGET IT YOU PERV"  
She then stomps down the hallway and goes to look for her brother, Kohaku.

Rin goes to talk to Kohaku who is sitting on a bench outside.  
"Some fight right?"

Kohaku turns away, "Yeah whatever"  
Rin angrily, " What's up with you, all I wanted was to cheer you up I was shocked that you were in a fight today. You're never so violent in school."

Kohaku turns around and looks at Rin. He realizes how cute she is while she continues on.

"You know that fake rumor that's spreading, Kohaku? I was at Kagome's house to hang out with her that day. When Kagome left to go buy some snacks at store , I went to go look for the bathroom and then I turned a corner I saw Souta on the floor next to a bowl of noodles . He had fainted and was not breathing so I was guessing he choked on a noodle. I didn't know what to do so I gave him CPR. I called the ambulance and I was right, he choked on a bunch of noodles. Any way, it was not like I wanted to kiss him so don't believe... "

Kohaku cuts her off with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for telling me that, Rin.", he smiled

Kohaku gets up and leaves. Rin is stunned and blushes deeply. She puts a one of her hands on her kissed cheek.

'He just kissed me sort of, but still it was a kiss'

Sango sees Kohaku waiting at the door blushing like crazy.

She waves to him, "Kohaku Over here !" she shouts.

He runs towards her, "Hey sis lets go home now."

They head to the sidewalk and start walking home.  
Sango grins, "So how was Rin?"

Kohaku stumbles, "What How'd you know I talked to her." "Well she told me, duh"

" Oh, I keep forgetting you're her friend.

" So tell me what happened."

Kohaku sighs, "Well she told me what happend with Souta. He had choked on food and needed CPR. When I heard that, I was relieved."

His sis looks at him plainly, "Is that all, you need to... "

He interupts, "Then I kissed her..."

Sango shocked, "NOO WAAY REALLLY!"

"Well on the cheek.."

Sango not as enthusiastic anymore, "Well you gotta start somewhere I guess."

He declares, "At least I tried Its just its just.. "

Sango interrupts, " Its just that your shy but it's okay, things will come along trust me."

Kohaku in his mind, 'I hope your right about that..'

Inuyasha walks Kagome home that day,

Kaogome starts, "It was Kouga that started it right?"  
"Uh yeah he was just screwin with me."

Kagome hits him, "Still you need to control your anger Inuyasha!"  
"Damn Woman Would ya please stop hittin me!"

"DON'T WOMAN ME, it makes me sound old." "Fine, how about wench!" Inuyasha mocked.

"How about I shoot another arrow up your ass?," Kagome said malicously.

Inuyasha not caring, "Go ahead, you can try it."  
"WHY YOU... ," 'Okay calm down Kagome, lets just change subject'

Changing the conversation Inuyasa says, "Is Kikyo really in Okinawa with us?'  
Kagome frowned and reluctantly, "Uh yeah why? Do you still love her?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's pained expression, " Ah N no no, just askin I would never want to get back with her."  
Inuyasha walks ahead past Kagome. Kagome looks at Inuyasha, 'This guy, I wonder if he's telling me the truth.'  
-

Next time, Chp 2 A typical School DAY with Inu Gang

Check out the Uniforms on .com/gallery/27268478


End file.
